She has a better function
by terminatorluvr
Summary: a new android is a made by VESPAR and not only is she more powerful with a lifeforce that isn't effected by the same weapon as Mahoro's but she cuter and has bigger breasts how will Mahoro feel about this? (all characters from both sides p.s it gets better)
1. Chapter 1

_**She has a better function**_

All the staff at VESPER was making a brand new weapon in the form of another combat android like V1O6R-MAHORO only this time they had the help of Dr. Chitose Hibiya a widow whose husband had passed away last year due to a sudden illness that had broken Chitose's heart. "It's ready Dr. Hibiya it's time to meet our creation in the flesh" Dr Minato Hokaze said firmly to which the raven haired beauty nodded and pressed the button to awake her. Hokaze looked at his business partner and blushed even though she had just lost her husband Hokaze was desperate to hold this angel and tell her he loved her.

_**In incubator tank**_

Elda was surrounded by water and felt as though she were in a strangely mysterious dream and the plunged to the surface and got out of the tank and looked at her lovely form. "So this…this is my body the form VESPER created for me" Elda said quietly.

_**Later**_

In another room Elda was given a towel to dry off with but she felt strangely powerful for some reason but could not put her finger on it. Suddenly Dr. Hokaze and Chitose Hibiya entered the room surprising Elda but she smiled and hugged Chitose when she saw her "Mama" she cried happily to which Chitose hugged her back which confused Hokaze. "My husband made her for me since I could not have children so I am her mother" Chitose explained to Hokaze. Hokaze stared at the beautiful new android and gave her a suit like the one Mahoro had worn when she worked at VESPER to which Elda put on gratefully.

_**In meeting **_

"It's nice to meet you Elda my aren't you a pretty thing" Chief commander Gunji said shaking her hand to which Elda stared at him then smiled which made him laugh "She's so cute my Hokaze you and Dr. Hibiya really pulled something off here" he cried. "Does she know about her combat name?" The Commander said firmly "Yes I told her sir its X6K73-ELDA" Chitose said firmly yet obediently. "Good then we need to get her set up with armour right away" Commander yelled firmly.

_**Weapons Development **_

Elda had 2 pink and white hairclips applied to her front partings which suited her very well and made her look different than before. She wore Dark blue knee high boots with a V front covering the knee with Silver metallic outlines and a half circular uncovering of where her heel was and her toes were uncovered also. Then for the leotard like outfit it was very Sci-fi with silver breastplates and outlines all over with Blue stones for decoration. She looked unbelievably fearsome and sexy but what worried everyone at VESPAR was that Mahoro was most likely to find out about her on the news or such if Elda was to get into a fight. "Um Dr. Hibiya what is her weapon?" Hokaze said trying to distract himself "Shining Darkness" which turned his face pale white.

"But that will use up her life-force the more she uses it" Hokaze cried in horror "No not with Elda she is more Terran based than V1O6R-MAHORO was so it will not affect her which makes Elda not only better functioned but a more powerful adversary" Chitose said fixing her glasses. "Come along Elda we have work to do" Chitose said to which the young blonde followed obediently.

Hokaze stared at the new android she was indeed beautiful but Mahoro would be peeved about the fact that she had been given bigger boobs than her since she had been asking for months now and still had been given rejection time and time again. He sighed deeply at the thought of how angry Mahoro would be when she finally met Elda and would see her boobs. Hokaze then glanced at Elda she was truly very different from Mahoro and anyone would have guessed she was from SAINT since she looked so Alien.

Elda had long white blonde hair which ended at her ankles, big brown eyes full of emotion and a size 32 D chest which would really make Mahoro upset since she looked at least a size 12 A cup for what appeared to be a 19 yr old girl. Like Mahoro, Elda had been given a soul and was also the owner of the perfect heart.

_**At Management**_

"It seems that VESPER have created yet another combat android named X6K73-ELDA" Dr Nephlis said crossly "and are you curious about her professor?" feldrance said cheerfully "What do you think stupid" Dr Nephlis snapped "I want you find out as much as you can about her since it seems she also has the weapon SHINING DARKNESS". Feldrance obeyed and thought to himself as he left "I hope this android is as much fun to tease as V1O6R-MAHORO was" he chuckled with a devious look in his eye as he made his way to the spacecraft docking bay.

_**At Misato residence**_

"Yes…yes I see thank you" Mahoro said and as she hung up the phone a feeling of worry and curiosity fell upon her like a ton of bricks "Hey Mahoro who was that on the phone?" Suguru said as he walked into the hall and panicked when he saw Mahoro slightly pissed off face. "It seems VESPER have created a new combat android like myself but they made a few alterations to her that may upset me" Mahoro said sharply.

"Really like what?" Suguru said curiously suddenly interested at the thought if meeting another combat android from VESPER the company in which his father used and his Grandfather was currently commander of. Mahoro was about to tell him when there was a knock at the door and Suguru rushed to answer it.

_**At door**_

"Hello are you Suguru Misato?" Chitose Hibiya said politely as she stood at the door with her lab uniform still on but she was pretending to be a local doctor. "Um yes but who are you ma'am?" Suguru said confused "My name is Dr. Chitose Hibiya I worked with Minato Hokaze to create the android I believe Mahoro should have been told about on the phone" Chitose said kindly.

"Hello Dr. Hibiya please come in" Mahoro said suddenly appearing behind Suguru with a serious look on her face to which Slash joined her protectively. "Maybe we should discuss this inside" Chitose said firmly fixing her glasses "You've got a point" Suguru said inviting her in.

_**Inside**_

"Mahoro before I summon the new android here you should know something first" Chitose said with a sad look on her face which worried Mahoro and Suguru "My husband was the one who came up with this project before he passed away last year so our new creation she's…she's like a daughter to me" Chitose said painfully. Mahoro smiled warmly and said "I understand I will try and be open minded at all times as will Suguru" Mahoro said kindly as she gave Suguru an intense glare as a warning to not be rude no matter what or think any dirty thoughts or he would be in huge trouble.

"Ok Elda you can come in now" Chitose said and both Mahoro and Suguru gasped as the cute young android entered the room in her combat gear. "Oh Dr. Hibiya she's so cute and I love the design of her armour" Mahoro said in amazement "She looks so young and pretty" Suguru said in amazement but was really turned on by her outfit. Then Mahoro noticed her chest and went quiet which worried Suguru "hey Mahoro what's wrong?" Suguru said worriedly.

Suddenly the room turned very quiet until Mahoro spoke "*ahem* Dr Hibiya why has she got larger breasts than me?" Mahoro said icily trying to keep herself from exploding with anger. "Well it was decided by me that she should look like an average human both in physical appearance and mental thoughts" Chitose said sipping her tea. "SO THIS IS WHAT THEY MEANT BY MIGHT UPSET ME!" Mahoro yelled angrily and began to cry about how unfair it was and asked if it was too much to ask to have regular breasts too like any normal person. "By the way what's her weapon?" Slash said to distract her "SHINING DARKNESS" Chitose said and Elda showed them which worried Suguru. "But her life-force will be altered too" Mahoro cried worriedly "Not this time Elda is more powerful than you and so not only is she better functioned but a more powerful adversary too" Chitose Hibiya said removing her glasses and cleaning them "BUT THAT"S NOT FAIR!" Mahoro burst out and ran away from them and into the garden to which Suguru tried to follow but was stopped by Chitose "no let her go she needs to be alone right now" she said firmly.

_**In garden**_

Mahoro was crying and curled up in a ball holding her knee's close to her chest "Why…why does she get to live forever and I'm affected each time I use it" Mahoro sobbed and punched the garden path so hard she broke it.

"Well getting all jealous because of a new android that has a better function than you?" a familiar teasing voice said from behind her "Feldrance why are you here?" Mahoro cried getting into fighting position "oh please my master has lost total interest in you and wants the new weapon" feldrance chuckled pointing to Elda who appeared behind Mahoro shocking her.

"I will not let you harm her!" Mahoro cried but Elda move her gently aside "do not worry about me I shall be fine" Elda said kindly but turned firm and angry when she faced Feldrance "Ok come at me any time and I'll teach you a lesson about being so damn cocky" Elda said fiercely.

Feldrance lunged at Elda but she leaped into the air and jumped on Feldrance's head and landed on the ground behind him. 'Not bad but I didn't come here to play games now fight me" Feldrance yelled and threw punches at Elda but she dodged each one swiftly then grabbed his arm and threw him face first into the floor while Mahoro watched in amazement at how agile and strong her replacement was. "Are you messing with me you stupid bitch?" Feldrance snapped and summoned his SHINING DARKNESS copy and began slicing at Elda who still dodged and managed to punch him in the face dazing him and then it the gut knocking him down.

'OK THAT DOES IT!" Feldrance raged and lunged at Elda furiously to which she smirked "too soon you fool" to which her hand glowed with a blue light and then she swiped at him and after she attacked him feldrance noticed she had cut off his arm in which his weapon had been attached which scared him but he didn't show it. He picked it up then escaped from the Misato residence to make his way back to management for a repair job.

"She…she's so powerful" Mahoro said nervously her whole body trembling with shock and the amount of power Elda displayed. "I think you finally met your match Mahoro" Slash said from behind her as he helped her to her feet by allowing her to lean on him. "That…that was incredible" Suguru cried in amazement "yes she is isn't she and I created her along with all the other scientists at VESPER" Chitose said firmly.


	2. C2: The ultimate weapon

_**The ultimate weapon**_

Feldrance had returned to Management and was getting a repair job on his arm as he had insisted that he should tear apart X6K73-ELDA but Professor Mephlis had sternly told him that he was to obtain her in any way possible or the next time he failed he would be terminated for good. Feldrance obeyed but left in a foul temper and broke down the door as he left cursing under his breath.

"Damn that maniacal old goat why doesn't he just let me shut down her system and the let me abduct her instead of all this observation bullshit I know what I'm doing for god's sake" Feldrance growled crossly and when the staff saw his expression they ran away from him.

_**At Misato residence**_

Mahoro was in the kitchen cooking dinner since Dr. Hibiya and Elda were staying the night but she was very despondent and unhappy. She kept thinking about Elda and how she would never die due to the alterations they had made on SHINING DARKNESS. She clutched the cup in her hand so hard it shattered to pieces and cut her hand but she just stood there numb to the pain.

Suguru walked into the kitchen to check on Mahoro because she was quieter than usual and panicked when he saw her injured hand still holding the shattered cup "Oh Mahoro your hand!" Suguru cried and grabbed it and run under water but she was still despondent which worried him. After he sorted her hand he asked Chitose Hibiya to deal with dinner and Mahoro didn't answer she was too upset.

"Mahoro what's wrong?" Suguru asked intently as he wrapped bandages around Mahoro's injured hand tightly. Mahoro cringed as the tight bandages made her cuts sting and she fought hard to hold back the tears that wanted to run down her cheeks. "S…Suguru your…your hurting me" Mahoro said gently her voice croaky as she tried hard not to cry from the pain in her heart at the thought of being replaced by Elda and that she was going to leave Suguru one day despite her longing to live for eternity.

"Why are you changing the subject the Mahoro I know would tell me without hesitation but now your neglecting to tell me and avoid me all the time and ignore what I say during the day even at meals!" Suguru yelled crossly several tears running down his cheeks from frustration and heartache.

"I don't wanna die Suguru…" Mahoro said slowly and the tears poured over and ran down her cheeks "I don't wanna leave you or anyone behind but despite how much I wish for it this wish will never come true" Mahoro sobbed and she clung to Suguru tearfully. Suguru felt guilty for yelling at her and held Mahoro in his arms comfortingly.

_**That night**_

Mahoro lay in her bed unable to sleep she kept tossing and turning somehow the bed felt uncomfortable which was unusual. Slash was sleeping on the floor beside the bed and watched as his mistress tossed and turned worriedly. Suddenly the door opened and Slash got into attack mode but stopped when he saw it was only Minawa wanting to climb into bed with Mahoro. "I…I came to cheer up big sister" Minawa said nervously trembling when she saw Slash.

"Minawa why did you come here?" Mahoro asked worriedly in case she was feeling unwell or had a nightmare. Although she had been cured by Saint's technology she still got the average human health problems such as colds, fevers and headaches.

"You've been sad and depressed for a while so I wanted to sleep with you to keep you company" Minawa said shyly and slowly climbed into bed with Mahoro and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "Please don't be sad big sister it makes me and Suguru sad" Minawa said sadly and clung to her tighter.

"Oh Minawa..." Mahoro cried clutching her younger sister tightly under the duvet trembling with fear and tears pouring down her cheeks. "I don't wanna die…I don't wanna leave you or Suguru or his friends because I love my life so much!" Mahoro sobbed.

"Big sister" Minawa said gently and stroked her long purple hair and said consoling things such as Ssh or its ok and I'm here. Although these words calmed Mahoro down it didn't soothe the fear, sadness and pain in her heart.

_**Morning**_

Suguru was sitting at his desk reading a dirty magazine that he had forged from Chizuko in exchange for 5 coupons to an all you could eat at "The seafood hut" and a table for one at "Perry's dessert parlour". Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he hid it frantically so Mahoro would not find it and confiscate it.

"Suguru you were reading another magazine on Riho Asaoka weren't you" Mahoro said calmly. Her calm demeanor began to freak Suguru out but since she didn't seem angry in any way he obediently nodded to which her head drooped slightly but she clenched her fists bravely. "Suguru please let me be your partner" Mahoro said bravely her face bright red with embarrassment and Suguru fell off his chair in shock. "Mahoro is…is this some kind of joke cos you really got me?" Suguru asked nervously sweat running down his temple fearfully. Mahoro was usually against any dirty thoughts but now she was literally offering herself to him.

Mahoro pushed Suguru onto the bed forcefully and pinned him down so he would stay still and hear what she had to say to him. "Suguru I know I'm flat chested and not exactly voluptuous like the girls in your dirty magazines but please hold me!" Mahoro sobbed.

Suguru's heart leapt when he thought of embracing Mahoro but was worried that she was not thinking straight so he pushed her away gently which shocked her. Suguru looked at her sadly with a pained look on his face.

"Suguru what's wrong why you won't hold me and I'm literally offering myself to you or is it because I'm not being seductive here!" Mahoro snapped crossly and then she came to a conclusion "It's because I'm not human isn't it or maybe it's because you really do like Rin or Miyuki don't you!" Mahoro yelled and ran out of the room.

"Mahoro wait come back!" Suguru cried running after her but when he ran downstairs all he found was an open door and Slash was gone too. "Mahoro wait MAHORO!" Suguru yelled but it was too late Mahoro had run away.

_**In town**_

Mahoro was sitting on a bench trying hard not to cry but she was having difficulty as some of the tears were already pouring down her cheeks. "Hey Mahoro I thought you never cried" a familiar voice said from beside her making her jump.

"Slash!" Mahoro cried rather shocked to see him "But how did you get here you were still back at the house!" Mahoro cried loudly still in shock but soon calmed down after a while and just sat on the bench calmly and Slash sat beside her like a giant pet cat. "I…I'm going to return to Vesper and take back my armour" Mahoro said coldly which made Slash jump.

"What! But you can't if you go back to being a warrior you'll be die much sooner Didn't you want to have a normal life?!" Slash said in shock.

"I did but it seems that no matter what I may wish for I'll die anyway so I shall return to Vesper and fulfill my duty as a warrior until I die so I won't have to feel like I am inferior" Mahoro said smiling sadly.

Mahoro got up and Slash followed her until she reached a phone box and called Vesper and told them she wanted to return to combat. "Yes and I want you to keep watching Suguru and he has Minawa for protection now, I will never be a woman who can be with him until he grows old" Mahoro said sadly and then hung up. "Hokaze will come and collect us soon then fly us back to the base in a helicopter" Mahoro said sternly.


	3. C3: A dream that was never meant to last

Hokaze said nothing the entire flight to Vesper headquarters but the look of sadness and heartbreak was written all over Mahoro's face and Slash hadn't said a word either and it was worrying him. Hokaze took a deep breath "Mahoro are you doing this because you want to or because of the new android Dr. Hibiya and I created?"

Mahoro's eyes widened with shock "You created that new android Elda!" to which Hokaze nodded "But I thought you wanted to create peace not start a war!" Mahoro cried tearfully.

Hokaze became stern "Mahoro since you quit in order to prolong your life we had difficulty fighting against Management who kept attacking earth so we had no choice".

Mahoro gentled her gaze and smiled "I see now Hokaze you merely wanted protect earth from suffering at the hands of Management but why give her SHINING DARKNESS?" Mahoro asked curiously as she thought she was the only one who could wield it properly.

"It was a truly powerful weapon and we wanted X6K73-ELDA to invincible and able to withstand any attack from Management's cybernetic humans" Hokaze said shamefully not looking Mahoro in the eye.

_**At Misato Household**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Suguru yelled painfully leaping up from the sofa while Minawa was crying and Chitose didn't look to happy either.

"Yes I heard from Hokaze last night that Mahoro has decided to return to Vesper and live out her life as a combat android" Chitose said sadly gazing into her teacup.

"Oh big sister why?" Minawa sobbed crying into her hands and Elda sat down beside her and consoled her.

"But why, why would she do it doesn't she like us anymore? I thought she was happy!" Suguru yelled tears spilling down his cheeks and Chitose got up and consoled him.

"Oh Suguru I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I merely wanted Mahoro to know that the earth was being protected I never wanted her to feel disheartened" Chitose said gently.

_**At school**_

"What! Mahoro has left you house and returned to live with her family!" Miyuki cried in shock as she had become close friends with Mahoro and enjoyed her summer events.

"No more of Mahoro's cooking!" Chizuko sniffed to which everyone collapsed while Chizuko looked confused at the reaction everyone has then said "What?" innocently.

"Oh Suguru you must be so upset, Mahoro was such a great person" Rin said gently and patted his shoulder gently in a friendly and consoling manner. However these actions made Chizuko and Miyuki suspicious that she was trying to seduce Suguru.

"Hey Minawa don't cry I'll be here for you" Hamaguchi said gently and hugged her tightly to which she clung to Hamaguchi sobbing loudly unable to understand the pain she felt in her chest.

Although she was happy to be rid of Mahoro's interference even Miss Shikijo was rather sad about Mahoro leaving especially since it meant no cooking or arguing with her.

_**At Management**_

Dr Nephlis had discovered that V106R-MAHORO had rejoined Vesper and was determined to shut down her systems and then reformat her to make her work for him however so far all of his plans seemed to not be working.

"Having trouble coming up with a new plan?" Feldrance said smiling at the Dr who was yet again in a foul mood cos nothing was working out for him.

"Get out of here Feldrance can't you see I'm annoyed enough as it is!" Dr Nephlis snapped crossly and face palmed himself crossly.

"I was just going to say why don't you let me go after V106R-MAHORO her priorities will be mixed up due to the realization that she has been replaced by a better model" Feldrance offered beginning to walk away but the Dr stopped him and agreed.

"Very well Feldrance I'll allow this but I want you to merely get information first before you damage her in any way as I want a good debriefing of her beforehand" Nephlis explained.

"Very well Dr, well I'll be off now" Feldrance said walking away buy deep down he was extremely sick of being bossed around by the scientist who was obsessed about claiming the Vesper android for himself "You'll get yours eventually you old fool" Feldrance thought angrily as he made his way to the docking station.

"I shall have that Vesper android as my own even if it kills me!" Dr Nephlis cackled crazily and it echoed around the room even after feldrance set off in the ship.


End file.
